Fragmentos De Uma Noite Qualquer
by LyaraCR
Summary: Uma noite qualquer, uma bebida qualquer... Fanfiction feita ao som de The Preyingmantis, de Porcelain And The Tramps.


Olá! Passando para deixar mais um presentinho à quem gosta de Yaoi de FFVII... Casal surpresa! Quem descobrir antes do final da fic ganha um doce! xD

Espero que gostem!

**O ministério da saúde adverte: Açúcar em excesso pode causar diabetes.**

Fanfiction feita ao som de The Preyingmantis, de Porcelain And The Tramps.

---

Era noite lá fora. Não tinha ninguém além deles em casa. Estava escuro porque assim queriam. Deitados no tapete branco e felpudo da sala, acompanhados de uma garrafa qualquer, que nem se deram ao trabalho de usar copos para sorverem o que havia dentro da mesma. Não estavam preocupados. Os outros não voltariam tão cedo. Reuniões de trabalho sempre demoravam demais. Estavam apenas em calças jeans. Fazia calor. No fundo, uma música fúnebre e impactante tocava. Não conversavam. Quando o faziam, sobre coisas banais. A garrafa já estava pela metade. Podiam sentir o vento penetrar naquela sala. Décimo quinto andar... Era bom estar por cima. Tinham a certeza de que ninguém os veria em um momento de desordem moral como aquele. Para todos, eram apenas garotos normais, política e moralmente corretos. Mas ali, para eles, bebiam, pensavam e comentavam o que queriam. Era um momento apenas dos dois. Não havia quem os interrompesse de sorrir, de chorar, de não justificar o fato de estarem deitados no tapete, embriagados e sem nem ao menos noção de tempo.

Um deles virou-se, deitando agora de bruços. Agarrou a garrafa e sorveu mais alguns goles. Sua boca decerto estava avermelhada por causa do líquido cor-de-vinho. Esparramou-se no tapete ao largar a garrafa onde antes estava. Deixou que sua mão fosse até a face do outro e a tocasse...

— Está acordado?

Sua voz doce e arrastada inquiriu.

— Estou... Só... Pensando, sabe..

Respondeu uma voz máscula, rouca e tão arrastada quanto a sua... Teve a mão afastada levemente com uma que decerto era maior que a sua própria. Mas não, não teve a mão solta... Pelo contrário. Estava segurando a mão dele agora...

— Por quê?

Inquiriu. O outro sabia do que ele falava.

— Por nada... Apenas porque eu gosto.

— Gosta?

— Sim... Me sinto menos sozinho...

— Você nunca está sozinho...

Apertou levemente os dedos que se entrelaçavam com os seus. Há dias vinha evitando esse tipo de comportamento. Desde aquela semana, aquela sexta feira treze na chuva, à noite, voltando para casa pelo parque...

---

_Suas mãos estavam geladas, seus longos cabelos encharcados e seus lábios entreabertos numa gargalhada infantil provocada pela piada sem graça do mais velho, quem o puxava abraçando-lhe os ombros. Haviam bebido mais uma vez depois do trabalho. Estava se tornando um hábito... Era bom desfrutar da companhia um do outro. Não só quando alcoolizados, mas ainda melhor desse blecaute. Foram obrigados à parar. Sem luz,sem lua, era impossível sair dalí. _

— _E agora?_

_Ele indagou. O mais velho se aproximou um pouco mais._

— _Me abraça._

_Disse... Ele o fez. Ter aquele corpo tão perto era a coisa mais... estranha e deliciosa que havia experimentado nos últimos tempos.O aroma do perfume amadeirado, o calor que se desprendia daquele grande corpo colado ao seu, aquelas carícias em seu cabelo molhado..._

_O que era mais incrível, é que não queria se afastar, nem que o blecaute passasse logo... Era... diferente e acolhedor permanecer ali._

_Sentiu um leve aperto do braço forte que envolvia seus ombros e um toque leve em seu queixo. Levantou lentamente a face e o olhar. Podia ver a sombra daquele que agora estava à poucos centímetros de si, daquele rosto que estava próximo demais do seu... Podia sentir as respirações se cruzarem, se encontrarem..._

_Cerrou os olhos. Aquele momento era ainda mais embriagante que o que haviam ingerido no bar. Pôde sentir a lenta aproximação do mais velho... Daria tudo para que continuasse. Suspirou em antecipação e como num sonho malvado, a energia voltou cortando o clima do momento. Podia jurar que ele estava corado, mesmo quando se afastou de maneira brusca, como se tivesse assustado com seu próprio comportamento._

— _Vamos..._

_Foi tudo o que disse, antes de tomar-lhe a mão e continuar caminhando em direção ao prédio._

---

Mas mesmo que tentasse, era impossível evitar. Ele parecia tão... Preferiu cortar sua linha de pensamentos antes que esta se embolasse novamente.

— O que está acontecendo?

Indagou.

— Eu não sei. Você sabe?

— Não, eu também não sei... Mas...

Foi calado por uma ação súbita do outro, que num movimento rápido e calculado, típico dele, posicionou-se parcialmente sobre seu corpo pálido e esguio.

— Pshhh... Não tem mas... Não agora... — agarrou a garrafa e sorveu um grande gole — Se quiser, pode me bater, me afastar.

— Eu não quero isso.

— Você está bêbado.

— Estou. Mas... todos os dias depois daquele, eu não estava...

— Então porque fingiu?

— Pra ver se havia sido um equívoco.. Foi?

— Não. Não foi.

— Então...

Vozes reduzidas a sussurros. A mão gélida e delicada na parte de trás do pescoço do mais velho o puxou lenta e levemente na direção que queria ir. Sabiam, não dava pra parar ou voltar atrás agora.

O toque macio, quente e praticamente fraternal selou o momento. Ambos podiam sentir seus corações acelerados, suas mãos trêmulas e suas respirações descompassadas. Alguns segundos e a necessidade de aprofundar aquilo foi revelada quando ele sugou o lábio inferior do mais novo, o fazendo entreabrir e dar passagem à sua língua, ambas se encontrando, se tocando naquele instante, algo que os fez arrepiar e ansiar por mais daquele pecado. Não dava pra evitar, não depois de provas tão claras de que tudo sim, se passava de efeitos de embriaguez, superproteção e amor fraternal.

O mais velho quebrou o contato e os olhares se encontraram no escuro.

— Por quê?

Foi a vez dele indagar, com a mão do mais novo acariciando seus fios curtos.

— Porque eu queria. Não só hoje... Aquele dia também.

— Eu sei, mas isso é...

— Errado. Eu não me importo. Você se importa?

— Não. Não mesmo.

Sorriu de lado e atreveu-se a beijar o mais novo novamente. Aquilo fora o primeiro passo, a coisa mais difícil a se fazer, o início de tudo. Agora estavam juntos naquele tapete, bebendo, se beijando e fazendo sabe-se lá mais quantas coisas sob o manto negro da noite. E lá fora, o céu brilhava estrelado, a brisa soprava gélida e tudo parecia normal demais. Exceto pelo fato de haverem dois corpos proibidos um ao outro no tapete daquela sala, daquele apartamento, daquele prédio, quebrando as barreiras das proibições, dos conceitos, morais e pecados...

Com palavras, selaram o que pareceu uma deliciosa eternidade, que por fim, deixou laços mais fortes, corpos e corações unidos e uma garrafa vazia...

— Te amo, Loz...

— Também te amo, Yazoo...

Fim.

---

Obrigada por ler! Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
